cheezlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Cute Crash Cart
1. Thornius October 14, 2007 at 12:43 pm So tiny: So Poppy! _ stend October 14, 2007 at 12:59 pm power to the popples !!! _ snippet October 14, 2007 at 1:09 pm stend SO rox _ Melissa October 14, 2007 at 1:16 pm He is the MAN iddn’t he? (Sorry Stend, I just thought of Big Gay Al. Hope you’re not offended, I think he’s THUPER! Thanks for asking!) _ keogh October 14, 2007 at 1:44 pm All things considered, I couldn’t be better I must say. _ LBeeeze October 14, 2007 at 1:51 pm Whoo is Big Gay Al ?? Habs I met him ? How wud I know iff I did meet him ?? Is his name reelee Al ?? Is hee reelee gay ? _ ManfredMom October 14, 2007 at 1:55 pm Is hee reelee Big?? _ LBeeeze October 14, 2007 at 1:59 pm LOL I awlmoss wrote dat qwestshun too, but I restrained maiself !! LOL summoar !!! _ D Marie October 14, 2007 at 2:10 pm http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2O-y_0DXE-M _ nelleellen October 14, 2007 at 2:32 pm I had nebber seen that wun. TY, D Marie. How’s the audit? _ ManfredMom October 14, 2007 at 2:34 pm Fankoo DM!! himz b Al, himz B gay, butz ai cudnt tell iffn himz was reelee big!! _MM reeches down to getz mind owt ob gutter!_ _ D Marie October 14, 2007 at 2:56 pm Teh a____t is almost (knock on wood) done. Teh power of ICHC has helped to see me thru, and there is a light at teh end of teh tunnel. Ob corse, its probly a train…. _ dapanferkitteh October 15, 2007 at 3:23 am I wunderz if a____t is da audit or da @$$hat……. _ Teho October 15, 2007 at 4:16 am “apricot”? na, dat nots wurk… counting …”armpit”? _ dee October 14, 2007 at 4:05 pm Souf Park FTW! Don’t yoo tink I look kyoot in dis hat?!?!??! _ B! October 14, 2007 at 4:11 pm Souf Park FTW! Don’t yoo tink I look kyoot in dis hat?!?!??! (Wuz me, not dee!! SIgh…) _ Teho October 15, 2007 at 5:21 am IM IN UR WERDPREZ FUXIN UR PERSEPSHUNS _ lolcatburglar October 15, 2007 at 5:28 am U knoes, B!, I been thinkin ‘bowt ur problum. I has come to the sad conklewshun that u hassn’t been studyin hard enuf and so ur grade has slipped from B to D. But donut bes teh worry. We has manny SMRT kitteh tooters availubble to halps u here at Lolkaplan. _ doctorcat October 14, 2007 at 2:28 pm Teh popples Yoonited Shall neber be Defeeted! (Cuz de feets is squnched up in a ball unner teh 7000 pointy ends) _ ManfredMom October 14, 2007 at 2:35 pm Tee Hee! das soo kyoot, DR.! _ Lucy October 15, 2007 at 12:35 am Rollz up TITE lil thingys. Here come da RED QUEEN wiff her flamingo crocket sticks. Uz beter get froo them halfhoopies or yuz heds off!! _ stend October 14, 2007 at 10:27 pm OK guys: totally off thread – I just caught ’49up’ http://www.en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seven_Up! completely by accident – if you haven’t seen this and have PBS, LOOK FOR IT – I was blown away by it, srsly _ Teho October 15, 2007 at 5:24 am erm… ur link be fuxtd? http://www.en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Up_series _ B! October 15, 2007 at 10:20 pm I wuz alwayz fasinated by dis seereez. Intresting to see hao class an sosietee haz chaynjd in UK, sum kids did follo de paths dey had as kids, uthers wuz lost an den fownd an remade, uthers wuz jus lost…. Hope to see menee moar uv dees….I can has 77 up? _ typingisnotactivism October 16, 2007 at 5:59 am woz lookn foar sumwr to stik teh commnt so ai iz gonna offthred the offthred thred. ai tink ai haz seen teh kyoot, ai know ai haz seen teh awsum, an wee haz awl seen teh mutch win, but this piksher moar dan enny befoar – this piksher: TEH HED EKSPLOED FORM TEH KYOOT :::POOT::: _ bunnytrumper October 15, 2007 at 1:21 pm Utterlee groo uuuurgggh ewww etc…and teh flees just awaytin dere turnz 2. Laura October 14, 2007 at 12:43 pm AAAAWWWWW!!!! EWWWWWWW!!!! Sthcrumptious! I want to kees them! And I want them far away…. So confused! 3. Miranda Foix October 14, 2007 at 12:43 pm Trouble with prickly tribbles? 4. impytoes October 14, 2007 at 12:44 pm Soo CUTE!!! 5. Horse October 14, 2007 at 12:44 pm Woot! First to say AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! _ Horse October 14, 2007 at 12:44 pm DAMNIT! Belay my last. _ LBeeeze October 14, 2007 at 1:52 pm Woot, Horse, woot, woot !!!! I juz lubbs it when horses go woot. _ ManfredMom October 14, 2007 at 1:56 pm AI fouwt horses nayed!! 6. Reese Tora October 14, 2007 at 12:44 pm heer no weevle, sea no weevle, speek no weevle 7. ManfredMom October 14, 2007 at 12:46 pm Dey luk lyk hors-chez-nutz! Gotta hol mai hed so dont assplode!! _POP_ Pleh – ai hab a mess! _ JanetCanHas4Kittehs October 14, 2007 at 12:54 pm Oh – let mee halp you. Moast of mai braynes are down heer, too. Nebber, in mai entire leif, did I ekspekt to see trhee tinee hedjhogs lined up in a row – in a hand! Wun is reduced to myndless babbling! _ ManfredMom October 14, 2007 at 1:02 pm babbel, babbel, babbel! How does mommeh hedjhog possiblee lib fru deliberee ob babeh hedjhogz! _ ManfredMom October 14, 2007 at 1:03 pm Fankoo Janet fur ur halp in cleening! _ snippet October 14, 2007 at 1:10 pm I think ther spyns ar REEL soft ’til dey hit air. Den… SHING! _ Melissa October 14, 2007 at 1:13 pm Tis troo snipetts! Dey r born wif sawft qwillz. I lub teh werd “sawft”in lolspeeks. _ JanetCanHas4Kittehs October 14, 2007 at 1:44 pm Neow taht u menshun it – I sees it, too. Sawft is sumhow muctch sawfter tahn “soft.” _ mystique October 14, 2007 at 4:38 pm cuz eez lyke “soft” but wif “aww” in dah middlez (FTW o courze) _ JanetCanHas4Kittehs October 15, 2007 at 5:58 am Fur mee, sawft sort of sags in teh middl, liek a pillo. _ 3rin October 15, 2007 at 5:07 pm thets whut i wuz jus tinkin! _ nooripuss October 16, 2007 at 7:38 am mai noo inglind sist-in-law sumtimes sez it dat way! _ Melissa October 14, 2007 at 1:17 pm Just pik up brayns, rap hed in plastik rap, and stik in fridj foar lil bit. GOOD AS NEW!!! I’z done dis manee tiems. Cuz my hed has sploded from teh cutes manee tiems. _ ManfredMom October 14, 2007 at 1:25 pm Fankoo fur sugjes-shun Melissa. Will b pree-pear-ed neckx tyme! _ doctorcat October 14, 2007 at 2:17 pm Eben better is to be wear rubber swim cap when viewing ICHC. Keeps branes in wun place, no mess to kleen up. I wudnt be wifout mine. _ ManfredMom October 14, 2007 at 2:38 pm BUts mah assplodin hed ASSPLODES!! frayd der b no rubber swim cap lef. An bsydes, ai’ll neber b cawt ded in won ub dem fings! Hads to weer dem wen ai was widdel. FUGLY!!!! _ dee October 14, 2007 at 4:03 pm Mebbee yoo kin put on a playtecks living glove on yoor hed, liek a chikkin hed thingie….. Yoo kin drawr on it an make it yoor own, insted uv onlee fuglee flowry gluons…. Gluv hed much attraktiv, an kittehs will come by an see why yoo has dis ting on yoor hed, den yoo kin grab dem an schnorglate dem wif joi! I ware a skarf an keep a bowl neerby fur when ma hed assplodes. An Serenitee pads fur when I ROTFLMAOTIPIMP, cuz I do dat nao I older! _ B! October 14, 2007 at 4:12 pm Who iz dee an why is she maykin ma commints? I bin hijakt agin…. _ JanetCanHas4Kittehs October 14, 2007 at 4:19 pm Hoo indeed is dee? I don’t rememberz seein a dee befoar. Just start ur comminz with “B! herr” until is fixed. Must be odd, thoug, to hav a stranjer talkin fur you in ur awn werds. _ ManfredMom October 15, 2007 at 3:01 am Fankoo B! Teh vizhual on dat was teh funnee!! ROFLMAOPIMP!! _ lolcatburglar October 15, 2007 at 4:20 am I wus picshuring mahself in rubber swim cap, wif giant plastic flour on teh side, and how I wud look here at mah offiss wearin that and mah groan-up bizzness outfit at teh same time, and I giggeled. Then I readed about playtecks libbing glub chikken hed alternative. Needless to say, I has pulled a muskle from teh soopressed laffter. I can has ace bandij? _ JanetCanHas4Kittehs October 15, 2007 at 6:01 am Oh, noooooes. Tihs be so dangerous! Now teh peepls ar bein injured bai teh medical suppliez! 8. Dakadave October 14, 2007 at 12:47 pm Such little fings!!Little faces-little footsies.All in your hands… _ B! October 14, 2007 at 4:12 pm Mama has a little baby I wanna make him stay up all nite! _ lolcatburglar October 14, 2007 at 5:34 pm Teh Tokking Heds, from Littlol Creechurs FTW! _ antimony October 14, 2007 at 7:18 pm ai goes more en a dekkaid wivout heerin tihs song, tehn is ref…reph… menshyoned twice in a monf. koinsidens? ai fink naught. _ lolcatburglar October 15, 2007 at 4:05 am Does u know this one? Ur brudder n sisster donut unnerstend How ur tiny feets n ur tiny handz Cud carry teh wate of a thowsand earths Into our littel yewniverss _ Teho October 15, 2007 at 4:19 am ooh, teh belz, dem is ringin… wher dat frum?? noodles figgers hems haws _ Teho October 15, 2007 at 4:21 am up and Googles, dang it …ah, ok! i has not lissend to dat wun in yeers. buts i has it. (on caset) (srsly) _ lolcatburglar October 15, 2007 at 4:28 am Yay! He is one of mah absoloot favrit singer/songwriterers. I shud to lissen to that alblum today. U shud lissten too. Yeers is way too longs to go wifout. If u no has caset handy, I plays mah iPodz reel loud so u cans heer, k? _ Teho October 15, 2007 at 4:41 am i can has Temesey Playts? (oh an “Micey Blu Hart” is awsum fr singin teh mornful harmnees) _ lolcatburglar October 15, 2007 at 5:01 am I’m lissening to that song rite now! (holds eerbud toward Teho so he can heer) how-how! _ lolcatburglar October 15, 2007 at 4:25 am I gives u hintlet: Teh next line has name in it that is part of song titel. But hmmmhmmm we all think it’s grand 9. turbokitteh October 14, 2007 at 12:47 pm i find dees kyoot, yet distubhings. just sayin longtym lerker, 1st tyme posther _ ManfredMom October 14, 2007 at 3:29 pm Welcome, turbo. Bai now u noes teh ruulz! _ mystique October 14, 2007 at 4:41 pm welkome turbokitteh! juss jump rite in wif all uz crazehz ^^ _ CrazyOldLady October 16, 2007 at 8:40 am hey! we ar not reelee teh crazehz….jus feel like wun moas of teh time! _ mystique October 16, 2007 at 11:18 am well IMHO wee eez normalz n dah restz eez dah crazehz…dis hao societee shud alwaze beh – wai joo fink we’ze sew kontaguss? 10. onlyobsessed October 14, 2007 at 12:50 pm fer the cyoot! i needs be geddin misef sum popls. 11. Rifty October 14, 2007 at 12:51 pm Get a bag of Popplers from Fry’s Popplers Shack Today! _ profkrakatoa October 15, 2007 at 4:47 pm Yeah Futurama ref! 12. Princess Fuzzy October 14, 2007 at 12:51 pm I think i’m the only one who still has a Popple. cute little picture!! _ Twaycee October 14, 2007 at 3:21 pm Lucky! I miss my Popple; it was purple and pretty and lots of fun. I may have to pilfer through my mama’s attic tomorrow… _ JanetCanHas4Kittehs October 14, 2007 at 4:36 pm You r gonna pilfur ur pretty, purple popple? _ mystique October 14, 2007 at 4:43 pm i has poppel tu! wen i was ikkle gurl, uzed tu tie mah baffrobe beltz tu dem n uze as purse!! (yes yes…i vry strange lolfreend) _ July October 14, 2007 at 3:45 pm I has a poppel still too!! is pink wit blu pokey dots in teh poppy sak and green an yelloh on teh feetses. oh, hows i hart de ate-ies, such hoar-e-bul colurs!! _ Tabitha October 15, 2007 at 1:56 am I gots a baby popple. Is kyut. _ SarahD October 15, 2007 at 4:53 am Prolly–I soald myn on ebay!!! 13. onlyobsessed October 14, 2007 at 12:52 pm fer de cyoot! i neds be geddin misef sum popls. 14. Tucker October 14, 2007 at 1:00 pm I can ha-SPOLRT!! darn it…..teh cootness has defeeted meh. 15. NathanaelB October 14, 2007 at 1:03 pm makes me wanna dance 16. Two Silver Cats October 14, 2007 at 1:03 pm I wuv teh behbeh hedgy hoggies. Their schnozzles are the best part. _ dd October 14, 2007 at 1:32 pm I nebber b4 saw how de lil feetsies fold up wit de lil bellehs and all squshes togeter so dey b nuttin but pointy ends. DO WANT _ teenie October 14, 2007 at 3:52 pm en iffen u try en tuch dem, dey mayk a noyze lyke “TCH! TCH!” en jump a lil bit, tryin 2 stik u wif teh pointy endz! Iz troo, teh zookeeper man showd me! 17. snippet October 14, 2007 at 1:11 pm I can has hoggy schnozzles? _ ManfredMom October 14, 2007 at 2:39 pm iz dat lyk hoggy daahz! _ Melissa October 14, 2007 at 4:02 pm Ohhh haggy daahz!! It cud be dert ice creem an i wud eet it!!! _ mystique October 14, 2007 at 4:44 pm nom nom nom! 18. Melissa October 14, 2007 at 1:11 pm Owtlawed. Dis shud be owtlawed. Hepless peeps allover teh werldz hedz r splodin cuz of dis piktur. someone shud starta a petit………. SPLODE!! mmmmmm nebbermindz… _ dd October 14, 2007 at 3:30 pm akshully dey iz outlawed wher i libs (GA) Prolly 4 de bess. Mah ketteh wood tink wuz toy — or fud _ junkshop_coyote October 14, 2007 at 3:53 pm Everything’s illegal in GA, innit? _ Melissa October 14, 2007 at 4:01 pm I libs in teh GA….an onleefing I kin fink of is hmmmm… U ite evvryfing in GA illieegul! Xcep illegulzz!! An shawtgun weddinz! I r nawt receeist! jus makin a joak,, _ elfinugget October 14, 2007 at 9:12 pm Hiztoriklie, yeth, evriefing illegul in GA. I lernd abowt in teh hiztree klazz. _ dd October 14, 2007 at 4:29 pm Ony de fun tings b illegel in GA ok 2 do any ting else _ Nika (da reel one) October 15, 2007 at 12:33 am Moar or less. Pollytishuns dun want us havin teh fun. Srsly. Dey just leegulized beer dat’s moar den 8% alkyhol a few yeers ago. Couldn’t hav any nommy Belgian doppels or trippels befoar dat. No fun at AWL. _ D Marie October 14, 2007 at 4:01 pm Im in reserch mode to-nite, I guess. I was just lookin around teh net, and it appears that hedgehogs are frowned upon in many many places because they could get loose and as a non-native species could wreck havoc on the environment. I don’t have enough information to really know if it is a good law or not, but I would rather err on the side of caution, I think. Anyone out there a hedgehog owner? Are they good pets? They seemed kinda cute but boring in the videos on YouTube. _ B! October 14, 2007 at 4:17 pm Sigh, dey tried dis argumint aginst ferrets in Cali…. Da Ferrit luvvers wurkt an wurkt to git da legal weezals, an nao is legal to own, but not yet to breed. Hasta go owta stayt to buy bebe weezuls…. Dey keyoot, but I allerjic! Onlee aminal I lerjic to…. But I glad dey legul nao! Hoggees I dunno…. Prolly da same ting, but I tink dey wood be kiyotee fud moar dan eetin all de nativ plants…. _ Ambercat October 14, 2007 at 9:19 pm Teh hedj pigs eatses teh slugs an teh snayls – dey teh gardiners fren. But teh wyld wuns full of fleeees! Lots of hedj pigs in Ingland, tho mennee r ded an sqoshed an flat on the road. Straynglee, teh hedj pig is teh mascot for Road Safety! _ Veronica October 15, 2007 at 3:55 am Dey is bestest WILD as in my garden in Hingland. Dey has fleezes what are itchy _ doctorcat October 15, 2007 at 7:03 am My unnerstandin is dat dey is not leegul fur pets cuz dey carries teh salmonella liek turtlols, wich I fink r also illeegul as pets in GA. Hedgies self-anoint (sorta liek some pollytishuns I cud name, only in a differmint sense), wich means dey washes demselfs allover wif dey saliva, wich is ware teh germies ome from. Ur gummint at werk, purrtektin u from urself. _ Mamakitty October 14, 2007 at 6:24 pm But dd, teh kittehs wud lrn real kwik that lolhedgys r notz toyz or fud! Ai used to fink teh same way, but a frien who ownd wun showed me teh lolhedgys kin keep teh kittehs awai by rollin ina pricklee bawl! _ Sekhmet October 15, 2007 at 2:54 am Dey smell funnee coz no can clean pointy ends proply – my stoopy doglet sniff dem alla time…tehn wee on dem. (Nuver longtym lerker, 1st tyme posther) _ ManfredMom October 15, 2007 at 3:09 am Is no wundr dey smell funnees iffn ur goggie wees on dem awl teh tyme!! Welcome Sekhmet, Egyptian god of…. of…..Oh, hell, too many Egyptian gods to remember them all! I do know she is one of the gods guarding a corner of Tuts golden shrine! _ JanetCanHas4Kittehs October 15, 2007 at 4:01 am Sekhment is wun of the awldest ov teh Egyptian gods. She is teh goddess of war and destruction, but also of physicians and healing. She is depicted as a fierce lion headed goddess and her countnerpart is our own deer Bastet. Sekhmet is also called teh goddess of the West and Bast is the goddess of the East. _ Teho October 15, 2007 at 4:24 am owr yungist teen wud be pleezd, J4K. she is teh haff Zahi Hawass an othr haff Lara Croft. (not rilly but u gets ma drift?) _ Teho October 15, 2007 at 4:25 am (btw i wuz NOT yr 1-burgr trol) (thppppppt @ u noe hoo u r) _ snippet October 15, 2007 at 4:34 am WAY off thred, but i lubs me sum Zahi Hawass. Himz kool. _ Teho October 15, 2007 at 4:43 am am moar bowt Ms. Croft, maself. hehe _ JanetCanHas4Kittehs October 15, 2007 at 6:12 am Thank u, Teho. I know u r nawt mai WunBrugerTroll – becuz tihs spaitee liddle troll be targetin u, too. I duz know hoo it iz – and I thinkz u duz, too. Rite? _ SJ October 15, 2007 at 6:21 am ooh if u noze hoo teh troll is….we can has angree mob an draiv it owt of town? I getz mai flaimin torch an pitchfork. BRB. _ JanetCanHas4Kittehs October 15, 2007 at 6:59 am SJ, taht is SOOO kind – and mai hart iz deeplee tuched. Butt, alas, mai evidinz, tho almoast certain, iz pyoorlee circkumstanshul. U know – Low burgers – troll is commentin. Next – low burgers – troll is dere. Or – awn sumthin new – mai comment has fiev burgers – tehn suddenlee drops to 2 – and suspected troll is – u gessed it – there. Butt is nawt proof. I is a grown-up. I can taek it – speshullee wehn tehre r so meny otter peepls heer hoo R verry clefur and nyce and brilliant and witty (etc) and seem to liek me. (Trolly is NAWT those things, tho appearz to think it is) Aye alwayz thinks tihs kind ov behavyoor will be amplee rewarded – and it won’t be prittee! In “as ye sow, so shall ye reap.” _ JanetCanHas4Kittehs October 15, 2007 at 7:04 am And – trollee duz has a redeeming qwalitee – haz a kitteh. Purrhaps redempshun iz pawsibul. _ SJ October 15, 2007 at 7:07 am Hmm ju mai be rite Janet, but I keeps mai pitchfork reddy jus in cais. ;o) _ lolcatburglar October 15, 2007 at 7:19 am That is vry wise, SJ. U knoes teh old saying: Keep ur frenz cloase and ur pitchfork cloaser. _ SJ October 15, 2007 at 7:29 am Ur neber alown wit a pitchfork. _ lolcatburglar October 15, 2007 at 7:32 am Let a pitchfork bes ur umbrella. Ok, that one’s not so grate, akshually. _ JanetCanHas4Kittehs October 15, 2007 at 9:40 am Oh, yes! Akshully, Is very grate indeed. I can’t stop LOLing! _ Teho October 15, 2007 at 2:32 pm so mabey dats wie teh farmwief luk so anoid in “Hamerican Gofic” paynting?? http://www.teho.vox.com/library/post/doop-de-doot-de-doo.html _ Shar October 24, 2007 at 7:39 pm Yer goggy wees on da hedgies? Him cud git hert! oWWWCH! _ doctorcat October 15, 2007 at 6:54 am If u iz a edumacashunal purrfeshunal in GA, u can has hedgehog, but fur edumacashunal purrposes onlie. Mah kids’ kindygarden teecher had wun, but it got out of its cage an runned away. 19. Romeow October 14, 2007 at 1:12 pm Hao duz u count awl da pointy ends? Or iz it awwwwwwww da pointy ends? _Splot_ _ kathyb October 14, 2007 at 8:24 pm eedr wai, mek romeo go romee-ow. 20. turbokitteh October 14, 2007 at 1:14 pm ohai long tyme lyrker, 1st tyme posther. i thot i posted erlyier butt neber shewed up. dees hedhoggs r mutch wit de kyute. hed to sey sumtin bout em, eben tho dun bin sed. not kwite natrel de wey dey do dat pillowbug trik. glad kittehs kent do ut. _ ManfredMom October 14, 2007 at 3:31 pm Itz finallee showded up! _ princess mu October 14, 2007 at 3:40 pm oh hia! i can c u naw. wurdress sometymes eat da comments fur a buit. den reguritate ; 0 21. Leslii October 14, 2007 at 1:15 pm adorabible! _ ManfredMom October 15, 2007 at 3:11 am new LoLwerd fur dikshunaree 22. leaf October 14, 2007 at 1:24 pm The Evil triplets: Hearno, Sayno, and Seeno PS: so verrry cute…but not too cuddly later eh? _ ManfredMom October 14, 2007 at 2:40 pm leaf B canadyan, eh? _ mystique October 14, 2007 at 4:47 pm oh mm joo maded meh LOL ^^ 23. dapanferkitteh October 14, 2007 at 1:27 pm Weelllll, I wuz just gonna sai SPLORT um…nebermind. bud dayam demz shweet yiddle tings! 24. dogbotherer October 14, 2007 at 1:27 pm hey! who stuck the toothpicks in my marshmallows?? they be sooooo cute!! 25. Lala October 14, 2007 at 1:28 pm _screams_ De kyutenuss!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!! _faints_ _ ManfredMom October 14, 2007 at 1:58 pm _MM rushes to Lala’s side with glass of water_ _ JanetCanHas4Kittehs October 14, 2007 at 2:11 pm Gud fur u, MM. I thinks those ov us hoo r slitelee recovered frum teh furst shock ov the kyootness must be standin by to help teh otters. I think we’llbe needin at leest 20 bedz and lotz of bandajes. _ JanetCanHas4Kittehs October 14, 2007 at 2:13 pm and plastic rap. (Thankz, Melissa, fur teh valuabul tip.) _ ManfredMom October 14, 2007 at 2:41 pm BIg Lots haz spshul on rubber swim caps! _ Lala October 14, 2007 at 4:49 pm Tanks u MM and JCH4K. Lala is muchez rekuverd naow. Nawt lookeeeng! Nawt lookeeeng at kyuteness!!!!!!!!!!!1 Wanna stayz awakez!!!!!!!!!!!1111 26. Thestral October 14, 2007 at 1:28 pm oh mai gawd! tey iz so kyoot! lookit tehr lil faces! is like they is the lil godses of kyoot! i can has kyoot hedgy hoggles???? pweez! 27. sally October 14, 2007 at 1:30 pm Noes!!! iz teh feetes, dose teenny tiniest ob teh behbeh pinky feetes n toeses…ai cawnt stan it ….._splort_ mai hed sploded also, n ai iz in teh libbary, and tehy will prolly restmi n dragz me offen to teh jailz 4 hurtin publik properiez. bye bye (she waves sadly sitttin n frunt ob her reely mmessi puter) _ B! October 14, 2007 at 4:19 pm I agree, doze weeedul curlded up tosies R just so… _ker-PLOOT_ Sigh… kleen up, isle 2…. _ mystique October 14, 2007 at 4:50 pm _runs tu halp n lukz at skreenz_ omg eez bebe hedgeho – _KER-SPLORT_ _releezez eppidemix warnin of dah cyoot_ _ JanetCanHas4Kittehs October 14, 2007 at 4:59 pm Thankx, mystique. We needz awl teh medical halp we cn get! They’re droppin liek fliez. _ Nika (da reel one) October 15, 2007 at 12:35 am I must poak dere little bellehs! _poak_ _hed asplodes_ Kleen up on aiyul fiev. _ ManfredMom October 15, 2007 at 3:17 am _MM brings beeg bukkit ob sopey waterz, mop, plastik baggees, refridjitater, rubber glubs (wif drawings on dem), bottels of cleen water, etc… KYOOT KRASHES KART is reddee fur serbis!_ 28. RP October 14, 2007 at 1:33 pm A…streeeemily kutez! _ mystique October 16, 2007 at 11:21 am AIEE! dun luk at dem in dem ayez or joo will has a hed splode! 29. sally October 14, 2007 at 1:34 pm iz teh feetes n teh tieeny tinee toeses…….so pink so coot _ Pittypat October 15, 2007 at 7:34 am nobody, not even the rain, has such small paws. 30. RP October 14, 2007 at 1:38 pm I twy to sai a….streeemily kutez butz my comentt dinn’t not show up. Iz sad. _ kathyb October 14, 2007 at 3:55 pm no b sad eet 5 chzbregres i gef u. 31. LBeeeze October 14, 2007 at 1:39 pm wut an amazing hanfull ob sweetness !! _ Pittypat October 14, 2007 at 3:54 pm popples: melt in ur mouf, not in ur hand! _ ittehbittehkitteh October 15, 2007 at 4:42 pm i wanna kiss dem kewt widdle gais, but i doan fink mah MOUF wants to – nawt even if dey melts… 32. KickahaOta October 14, 2007 at 1:49 pm Sonic’s first baby picture… with his long-lost brothers, Hank and Al. 33. JanetCanHas4Kittehs October 14, 2007 at 1:49 pm There – u awwwwwwwwwl sees? We – wif awl our erudishun and clefurness and knowlej of verr obscure things – r totallee reduced to teh babbles at teh site of teh bebbehs. I bleeve teh power ov teh kyoot trumps teh power of teh force. _ ManfredMom October 14, 2007 at 1:59 pm Ai bleev ur ryte, Janet! _ Melissa October 14, 2007 at 2:53 pm I fink dat’s rite u r Janet. Onlee teh Yoda…..wayt DERE YODA BAYBEES!!!!! HE hideses hims kwills wif himz robeses…DAT MAF FRENS IS TEH FAORCE!!!! KWILLZ! NObudde fuxx wif summat wif kwillz! _ JanetCanHas4Kittehs October 14, 2007 at 3:59 pm We helpz each otter awn teh wai to teh trooth and enlitenminz. Dis site is amayzinlee edjukashunal. Teh sekret ov teh force reveeled. And teh bebbeh Yodas iz charmin r sockz off! 34. turbokitteh October 14, 2007 at 1:53 pm okeh hai ben tryen tu coment few tymes nao. mebbe got ut figred aot. lung tyme lyrker 1st tyme postur. dis un moovd me wit de kyut. glad de kittes canut do dis ting wit teh rowlin up lyk bawl. kinda weerduh, but i lyke ut. i lyke it alut. i wil feel fewlish if al my postus sudnly apeer nao. _ Jenny October 14, 2007 at 3:15 pm iz ok… sumtimz posts get eeten, then pops up latr wen u leest expekt it. Haz happen to mostly awl uv us at wun time er nuther (sumtimz moor tan wunc). Glad you deesided to post :c) Ur rite… iz good kitteh duznt has so manee poynts. Teh hedgehogs is tremendows kute, but i be fraid to snorgle em. _ turbokitteh October 14, 2007 at 3:23 pm fankyoo jenny. I nao c al my postus. feelin de blushies an de siilynes. _ July October 14, 2007 at 5:44 pm is okays! we gibbs you cheezburgers and it be all better! _ Kathleen October 14, 2007 at 6:14 pm Aww, doan feel barussed, turbokitteh. Happenz to meneh ub us. Stoopy o innernet fulez us an makez us tink sumfin wrong. Not ur fawlt. _ dapanferkitteh October 15, 2007 at 3:36 am maneee cheezburgrz to yew fur da make persiztanze. _ turbokitteh October 15, 2007 at 12:54 pm aw tankyew for teh notusing uv my non gibin upidnes. 35. bubbyscranky October 14, 2007 at 2:03 pm Clean up aisles 1 to elbenty seven! It r a kyootness oberload. 36. Sarasnee October 14, 2007 at 2:15 pm Is all cyooteness til they turn bloo, get power ups, and start blasting around the room foar golden rings. 37. awgoodkitty October 14, 2007 at 2:17 pm In udder newz, millyuns round da glowb dyed 2day uv an owtbrek uv hed splodes. Soreses sez websyte icanhascheezburger.com responsbl for masiv splat cuz uv devastainly kute pichur uv spiny-fings. Guvmints round glowb now tryin 2 devize wepn ekwally affektive. _ kathyb October 14, 2007 at 2:57 pm weepons of sran rap construshun? _ Pittypat October 14, 2007 at 3:16 pm sran rap weppins bruoght to u by karlol rove’z hedgehog fund . . . 38. 343GuiltySpark October 14, 2007 at 2:19 pm am i teh onlee one dat sinks dese are uglee? dey luk liek iddee biddee spaice aileens to meh. me likee growed up hoggies, but dem widdle ones i dont sink dey are uv dis heer erth. _ Romeow October 14, 2007 at 2:28 pm Dey doan has to be uv dis earf to has teh kyoot. Ai fink dey has moar kyoot dan lots ov udder fings uv dis earf. Kant…taek…teh…kyoot…………. _ ManfredMom October 14, 2007 at 2:43 pm Hab u neber seen NE fing so uglee itz was kyoot?? _ greasycat October 14, 2007 at 3:23 pm Der be such a ting as sooo uglee as to be kyoote. _ 343GuiltySpark October 14, 2007 at 4:14 pm i s’pose iz troo. but stil. dese singies ar uglee. wai cant we jus stik wit kittehs?? we all agree. kittehs ar kyootest. bai far. _ ittehbittehkitteh October 15, 2007 at 4:47 pm kittehs ARE kewtness itseff. u gotz dat rite. but sum hyoomnigs gotz a tender hart 4 uvver critters, so dey ends up heer an lotsa heds splode. so far, mah hed r ok. dats cause deese liddle heddger-hoggehs r so prickleh – i gotz no beeg urge to snorgle or schmoo wif dem… _ B! October 14, 2007 at 4:22 pm I agree, dey weeeerd lookin bebes, awful an skeery fayces, but den, doze tosies, awl curlded upwif keyootness….ratsSPLORGSK!!!! Sigh. _ SJ October 14, 2007 at 11:05 pm Yah I wuz viktim ov teh feets. Furs thot – euw, ware’s teh kewt kittehs? But tehn….I seed teh toesies. An _SPLORT_- brane bits eberyware. _ Kathleen October 14, 2007 at 4:49 pm I unnerstanz. wen I saw dem I had MUCH mixed feelings. I had much “aw dat is little pweshusez” an also much “dat is teh strange and I feels weerd lukin at dem” feelings. Dey are unushual, datz fer shure. I nebber seen befoar. 39. 343GuiltySpark October 14, 2007 at 2:21 pm oh and goodkitty, yoo ar berry funny. i laft. heee heeeee 40. awgoodkitty October 14, 2007 at 2:23 pm Tanks. I thinks guvmints also contak 343GuiltySpark an fine out whut his defense sheeld is maid uv. Obvioslee vary powrfull 2 withstan spiny-fing kutness. _ 343GuiltySpark October 14, 2007 at 4:17 pm mai defense sheeld iz ver ver simpil. iz just doze sings ar uglee. and i finds dat dey gives meh teh feelins uv oooh doze maek me wanna vomet. mebbe in a few weekz wen dey all growed up mai hed will splode. but for nao, dey’s jus too uglee for meh. _ Kathleen October 14, 2007 at 4:51 pm _skwintz_ I see wut u did dere. It bee sweet. _ 343GuiltySpark October 15, 2007 at 7:29 am huh? wut i do? 41. D.R. October 14, 2007 at 2:49 pm The tiny-izer ray is a success! 42. D Marie October 14, 2007 at 3:05 pm I see teh commint monster has ben eatin teh commints aginz. Decided to play tricksies on teh new posters and make dem double post. Bad commint monster! We like teh new frenz, we play nice! Welcome everynewbody, you have teh welcomes. Glad U R here. _ Romeow October 14, 2007 at 4:20 pm Fankoo! Iz nice to has teh welcomes frum teh peeps ai been admi…admir…reedin for a long tiem. _ bootawn October 15, 2007 at 5:00 am iz troo i agreez. wurdprez waz eatin mah commints yezzedai but now iz fayne. teh lolfrenz playz nice, but teh wurdprez made me wunt to frow computerz out windowz. Iz nayce to have welcoms. Fank you D Marie! 43. M. October 14, 2007 at 3:07 pm Ai crissin thee Nom, Nom, and Nom. yu muhs stai togehther ur holl liyvs. 44. Twaycee October 14, 2007 at 3:25 pm Soooo…. aww dis cootniss leafs jus won qwesion…. Heghawgs- do dey has a flavr? _ Twaycee October 14, 2007 at 4:33 pm Jus taut ov anudder qwesion… How do heghawgs giv da wubbins to each udder? _ Kathleen October 14, 2007 at 4:39 pm Bereh, bereh carefulleh. _ pegataur October 15, 2007 at 5:38 am Iz nowt pretteh. Da daddy hedgy wees at de mommy hedgy 2 says “Aye wants you!” If she agreeing, dey den walks on deir bak legz so dey next to each odder, bellies to bellies. Dey do it, den daddy hedgy wees on de mommy hedgy some more, den deys do its some more. Daddy hedgys no cares bout deir babehs. _ SJ October 15, 2007 at 6:16 am Doan no bowt u but I’z bery glad I’z nawt mommy hedgy. _ Twaycee October 15, 2007 at 12:14 pm Ewwww…. hedgy wubbins…. _covers her eyes_ nassy! _ Kathleen October 18, 2007 at 6:42 pm Oh, Sonic, I so vereh diappointed in u. /laffs in spite uff mahself 45. Jenny October 14, 2007 at 3:25 pm OMG lookit ther lil finger-like thingies. They has tineee handzes and footses! Looks like combynachun between sea urchin n lil preemie babeez n lil piggeez all roll up in wun. Teh wun on lef is v shy, all kurled up, n hidin. _splort_ (oh noes. hed sploded) _ JanetCanHas4Kittehs October 14, 2007 at 4:02 pm ORDERLEE – OVER HEER WITH THE BROOM AN SRAN WRAP PLEEZE. DEN TAEK HER TO BED 15. _ pollosmoky October 14, 2007 at 4:15 pm I liek wun on rite cuz luks liek hez smylin hiz liddle hoggie smyle! _ Jenny October 14, 2007 at 5:03 pm butt then agen wun in middle has himz hed all kokd to side, like “wut??” (hedghog verzyun of RCA dowg.) Thx janet fur kleenup… i needed that. :c) 46. Twaycee October 14, 2007 at 3:33 pm Happy Meal Toy: The ultimate snorgallers of death! Collect all three! 47. purrball October 14, 2007 at 3:41 pm we r in ur hand, mezzmurrizin u wit cyootnis wile pokin ur lifelion _ mystique October 14, 2007 at 4:53 pm “lifelion” hehehe!!! WIN! _adds tu LOLictionaree_ 48. July October 14, 2007 at 3:51 pm dis was my dessk… er, paperwal…. er…. da pichur on my compy for a looong time, but not wit capshun! capshun makes so much better. so sooo kyoot! i jus wanna nom nom nom snoorrrrgle—oh oh, i can has firs ade?!?! _ JanetCanHas4Kittehs October 14, 2007 at 4:08 pm NURSE – quicklee over heer with teh cap of containment. _ ManfredMom October 15, 2007 at 3:24 am KYOOT KRASHES KART on its way! 49. Jellicle Catz October 14, 2007 at 3:54 pm kyooooooooooooot ofurlode. _asplodes_ _ JanetCanHas4Kittehs October 14, 2007 at 4:11 pm DOCTOR – please git tehse braynes bak in teh hed. I”ll do teh wrap and taek her/him to bed 9. Please to check awn in 15 minutes. 50. 2creates October 14, 2007 at 3:58 pm cute and kinda creepy 51. Ambermcbride October 14, 2007 at 4:17 pm There so cute!! 52. B! October 14, 2007 at 4:25 pm Janetcan, Manfredmom, heer R sum hip boots. Iz gittin deep wif assploded brayns!!! pairs uv waders to medical teem _ JanetCanHas4Kittehs October 14, 2007 at 4:48 pm Oh B! Thank u – so thoughtee. We cn reelee use these. Teh sidhuashun is gettin desperate – tho meny r gettin bedder now. _ ManfredMom October 15, 2007 at 3:26 am Fankoo B! we needs nodder KYOOT KRASHES KART!! n MORE BEDs!! 53. dogbotherer October 14, 2007 at 4:34 pm O…M…G… why didnt i see this before?? they are yoda seeds!!! _ B! October 15, 2007 at 10:32 pm Hmmm, kin I plant dem in ma gardin? Will da skwirtls eet dem wen dey grow? Hao I water wif da Fors? 54. mystique October 14, 2007 at 4:52 pm i haz a reserch, n it maded meh laff, wanted tu share dah lolz: Pufflings: A sub-species of smaller Popples. Pufflings are unable to speak, but communicate with others with a high-pitched warbling sound. Sometimes they give out joke tags. The Pufflings like to hop and bounce around. >.< oh hao irronix, kno? _ July October 14, 2007 at 5:48 pm dees be puffylingks!!! u is soooo smarts mysty-q!!! 55. JanetCanHas4Kittehs October 14, 2007 at 5:05 pm May I haf ur attehshun, pleez. I is awn EST must go to bed now. Peepl livin west ov the Mississippi ar requested to taek over medical care – dun’t wantz to lose enywun. kthxgdnt _ bubbyscranky October 14, 2007 at 6:20 pm Nurse Janet needs her rests…we will finds new medical profeshunuls donut werry! _ Kathleen October 14, 2007 at 6:52 pm sorreh, butt I is werried. Howz wee fine sumwun betta tehn JanetCH4K? 56. seasalt October 14, 2007 at 5:47 pm Pleeze to be returnz uz 2… …teh popple hoppr 57. VIRZAN TILLWEED October 14, 2007 at 5:51 pm EYEZ JEST POP EM IN MAH MOUTH, THE SNACK THAT FLOSSES MAH TEETH AT THE SAME TYME! _ Kathleen October 14, 2007 at 6:07 pm Oh, u nawtee, nawtee ting! ;D 58. lunarmommy October 14, 2007 at 5:58 pm OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH! KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!! I luvz teh widdle bebbeh hoggiewinkles! _kaboom_ ick… _ lunarmommy October 14, 2007 at 6:07 pm sorriez to be addin to teh medikul emurjensie. I just lays heer and recu – recoo – rekoo – until I feelz bettr. _ Kathleen October 14, 2007 at 6:29 pm _sigh_ /shakes head…. dere’s wun in ebbery crowd. kyureeuslee wunners onto the aksidunt site and den becums a victum. /teezes teh lunarmommy _ Nika (da reel one) October 15, 2007 at 12:39 am Dun worree. I mop up yur brayns an put dem bak in yur hed. _rolls lunarmommy away to recovery room_ 59. Jeanie October 14, 2007 at 6:29 pm uh oh. i fink mai lazt pozt got eeted. _ Kathleen October 14, 2007 at 6:31 pm u nebber noe. Dis triksey site sumtimes eetes it and keepz it down, sumtimes plehs it back up to see latur. much aggurvashun! doan wurry…no wun getz fussed at fer repostin. _ Jeanie October 14, 2007 at 6:36 pm sheesh. i fawt mebbe since it tooked dat (points up) post, den mebbe it wud let me repozt da orginganl wun. but nooooooo. i jus triyd jus nao, n nuffin. o well. i waitz to see if it getz plehd bak up lyke u sed Kathleen. thx fer da enkerajment! _ Kathleen October 14, 2007 at 6:48 pm hmmm. mebbee wen u tries agin an it no takes it, it cause it holdin it and fartin aroun an noes its gonna pos it latur. Jus a thot. _ Kathleen October 14, 2007 at 6:54 pm stoopy ting just nao dun it too mee. durn burn it! 60. gina October 14, 2007 at 6:42 pm Ew, that actually looks kind of disgusting. 61. Bunnyodoom October 14, 2007 at 9:57 pm I can haz Sonic baby? Prease prease oh prease I be so gud wif em and cuddle em and squeez em and nurm em George . . . 62. marius sescu October 14, 2007 at 11:57 pm Ouch, that hurts! 63. Lucy October 15, 2007 at 12:44 am Rollz up bery, berry, bery tite lil thingies. Da RED QWEEN comin wif her falingostick. Yuz sootz under dem sticky up haf circle things or uz get da heds chop off! _ dapanferkitteh October 15, 2007 at 3:50 am Alice ftw! 64. Lizelle October 15, 2007 at 4:39 am That’s kind of gross in my opinion actually. I mean it’s cute and everything but it’s kind of gross. I’m sorry. _ slythwolf October 15, 2007 at 2:10 pm Whyfor its gross? Teeneh behbeh hedgpiggehs. Wif likl rinkly nozes an teeneh feets. 65. MySpace Addons October 15, 2007 at 5:36 am Uhleh Bebe 66. o.o October 15, 2007 at 6:06 am O_O SO CUTE AUUUGH _ B! October 15, 2007 at 10:35 pm __raps hed in saran rap__ Beddar sayf den sorree! 67. Stef October 15, 2007 at 6:40 am they’re so ugly, they’re cute. i think. 68. RevWaldo October 15, 2007 at 6:59 am lob up at drp seeling – wil stik? 69. paleokitteh October 15, 2007 at 12:37 pm Iz teh yona! Helpses El arairah trickses Prence Raneboe! _ Teho October 15, 2007 at 2:34 pm mmmmm… flayrah! 70. TheWomanMonster October 15, 2007 at 8:31 pm Waz notta LOL waz a strangled-gasp-awwws sownd. Popples, do wants. 71. TammyZ October 16, 2007 at 12:15 am Soooo cute! It almost hurtz! Ina gud way! 72. MargeAggedon October 16, 2007 at 8:59 am Popplez iz teh cute 73. Sphinx October 16, 2007 at 10:59 am They are like chestnuts! Only filled with cute instead of nut! 74. emily October 16, 2007 at 2:49 pm Gladz u likes the popples. My Mommeh sent pic to meh. Do not know where it came frum. 75. VZG October 24, 2007 at 3:54 pm Popples! YES. 76. Amberdni February 3, 2008 at 4:41 am they are so small!